1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to monitoring TEGs for an etching process and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to monitoring TEGs for an etching process for accurately measuring a depth of a contact hole formed while performing a partial etching process for forming a metal wiring and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To form a metal contact and a wiring line in a semiconductor device, a contact hole and a trench may be formed in advance. In addition, a depth of the contact hole etched may be required to be measured accurately. However, confirmation of the contact hole etched having an accurate depth while performing the forming process of a contact hole and a trench may not be an easy task. For example, when an insulating interlayer is not etched to an etch stopping layer at one time but is partially etched to form a partial via contact hole first while forming a contact hole, the measuring of a depth of the etched partial via contact hole may be a difficult task. Accordingly, a test elements group (TEG) for accurately measuring the etched depth of the partial via contact hole and a method of measuring the etched depth may be required.